Talk:Istaria Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Suggest Aradoth be added to Regions and most of Unsorted Regions moved to it. I'd do it myself except I'm not sure how it should look. Jessolt 23:32, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Yep good call :) I'll reformat... StalePopcorn 02:26, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Try that Jess - removed anything that wasn't linked, and added some rough rating advice for people. I'll create links for the other areas to list them as well (like Training Islands). StalePopcorn 02:34, 10 November 2008 (UTC) waaaah my pieces pages =( please put them back, too me so much work to make them =( Takora Drakan 08:29, 11 December 2008 (UTC) lol never fear Tak - all content has been merged with your epic weapon and master forms pages. All images are also there, I'll add them in too :) Sent you a PM to explain why - so sorry for making the changes, but don't worry it's all still there :D StalePopcorn 11:21, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Somehow Reklar vanished from the named monstes list and can someone update please the fafnir picture thumbnail? I added a new but wont show up as thumbnail. Takora Drakan Yep no problem Tak - there is occasionally as issue with the Semantic Wiki content we use to auto-generate named creatures and other lists. Usually the fix is: - Edit and save the page that isn't appearing (no need to make any changes - just click edit and then save button) - Edit and save the page with the list that isn't working This usually fixes it. StalePopcorn 00:52, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Is there any way to put pictures side by side in the wiki? I tried it to do with the Jewelry set item page and it didn't worked, and the site starts to look pretty ugly the more pictures I add. :P Takora Drakan ---- Although I would prefer the information be transferred from the images to text so that it can be searched by Wiki (not my call), I modified the Jewelry set item to place the first two images side by side as an example. Jessolt 04:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you for showing me how to place them side by side. If you could make for me a template in the article, I would enter the informations if you want. Takora Drakan ---- Is there a way to change the 'Wikia' logo in the upper-left to the 'Istaria' logo we have on the front page? Would look better to see the Istaria logo on the wiki rather than the generic Wikia one. Wuumaster 18:04, 17 February 2009 (UTC) oooo thanks for reminding me - I put a support ticket to the Wikia team about this months ago! I'll chase them up. In theory it is relatively simple - upload new image with a certain name, and it's done. I could never get it to work though. I'll ping the support team again. StalePopcorn 21:14, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I was only trying to ancunciate, when someone need info about monster heath or photos, Im here, I edited a lot of images of people of Sslanis and Kion. The image of Kion's town for example. When someone need something ask me via message. Thankie createbox Did someone mess up the createbox extension? We no longer see the break=no effect (box and button on the same line). --Swordmage 03:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) It is a problem on IE 8 but not on Firefox. --Swordmage 22:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC)